


The Baker, the Sheriff, and the Doctor

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Eureka, Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Liz sits in Cafe Diem, Carter, Vanessa, and even life tries to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baker, the Sheriff, and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530014) by [sleepismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend). 



> Prompt was Vanessa trying to pry more information out of Liz. I think the prompt got away from me.

"Here you go, Dr. Shaw. One peppermint tea with one sugar and a chocolate chip scone. I know you're not crazy about real sweets, but it has a special kind of flake chocolate inside I thought you might enjoy." Vincent sets the colored plate down in front of her and steps back to gauge her response. Liz looks up from her papers and over her glasses in an almost glare.

"Thank you, Vincent," she says, clearing her throat before looking down towards her stack of research. 

"You looked like you maybe needed something a little sweeter. I hope it satisfies," Vincent smiles, obviously pleased. He backs away before the moment can be spoiled, and Liz appreciates that. So often people lingered about when the moment was long gone.

Which brings her back to thinking about Alistair, and moments that had come and gone. Had it really been a month since they last spoke? How long before that had they gone a day without talking to one another? Before Eureka, she can't remember the last time they slept apart.

"Penny for your thoughts, Dr. Shaw?" In her time in Eureka, Liz hasn't had too many encounters with the town sheriff, but Sheriff Carter had always appeared friendly enough. He pulls up a chair and turns it around, and Liz's eyebrows rise as he sits.

"Not really, Sheriff. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Carter waves. "Just wanted to see how you were fitting in around here. Eureka is anything but ordinary. Allison's been filling me in on a bit of your research."

"And you understood it?" 

"Uh—" Carter scratches his head. "The part about big rocks and lots of gas torches? That seems to resonate with me. You know, earth and fire being the biggest parts of her talking."

"Close enough." Liz smirks. "And to answer your question, I've had quite a lot of experience with extraordinary over the years. Seen things you probably wouldn't believe."

"Now there's where I think I can prove you wrong." Carter holds up a finger. "Because I've seen some really strange things."

"I once worked under a seven-hundred and something year old alien from the planet Gallifrey. I witnessed an alien invasion among many other things. I highly doubt you could outdo any of that."

"Not outdo," Carter laughs. "Simply match one for one. You'd be surprised at how many times gooey things have covered GD and Fargo's been on cleanup patrol. Giant yellow sponge and all."

Liz sees Vanessa enter Café Diem, looking around before spotting her. 

"Yes, about Dr. Fargo—" Liz says.

"He's more of the plucky comic relief that you'd personally like the hang up on the flagpole and throttle, amirite?" Carter's comments merely make Liz laugh.

"Is that one of Vincent's?" Vanessa approaches, motioning to the untouched scone. Liz nods.

"You're welcome to it." She holds it out.

"Oh no, I'm going to go beg for one of my own," Vanessa smiles. "Be right back."

Carter's eyes move between Liz and Vanessa as Liz smiles.

"So, Allison tells me your husband does some sort of top secret work with UNIT." Liz feels the weight of Carter's words as he says them, the lightheartedness from before gone. 

"Yes," she says as Vanessa returns and Carter moves to grab the good doctor the nearest chair. "How is it?"

"Oh my God, Liz, you have to try this." Vanessa takes a second bite, licking the smudges of chocolate from her fingers. "He says he made them for you, but I'll be damned if I'm not going to at least try and get in on these. Wow."

"Good, huh?" Carter leans on the top of his chair. "Vincent is the best. Knows precisely what you need when you need it." 

"Alistair—" Liz's face blanches suddenly, and Vanessa looks across Café Diem to see an older gentlemen speaking to Vincent. It's obvious he's leaning a little heavier on his cane than he probably should.

"Wait, that's your husband?" Carter points. "I thought he was in South America?"

"He was," Vanessa replies, as Liz gets up and moves across the room towards Alistair. "Now shut up so we can eavesdrop."

"Lizzie—" Alistair's relief is evident as she approaches, turning to face her. The lines in his face are evident and a bit sootier than usual, but she's never been happier as she reaches for him. 

"How?" Her voice catches as she settles her palms against his chest and he leans in to kiss her forehead. 

"I received a call from Kate," Alistair says. "She had detected tremors of Silurian activity in the area where we were staying. We set up negotiations, but they quickly fell apart. Lost most of the protection detail and a few research scientists in the crossfire." 

"But then how are you here?"

"Luckily, in trying to protect me, Sergeant Wilson had knocked me to the ground. But, an old friend appeared in the nick of time and hauled me into his spaceship before I could even blink," Alistair says. "Lizzie, you remember the Doctor?"

"Hullo Liz," the Doctor replies with a genuine smile. He's leaning against the doorway of Café Diem with his arms and ankles crossed, all spiky hair and pinstripes. If Liz squints hard enough, she can see a blue Police box across the street. "It's good to see you."

"Hello Doctor," Liz replies. "I see you haven't lost your knack for the unexpected."

"I try." He moves forward, touching Alistair's shoulder. "I'm just glad I was able to help."

"But how did you know what was going to happen? You could have been halfway across the cosmos instead of helping Alistair off the ground."

"It's a bit more connected than even I would like to admit." Liz knows she's going to have to watch this Doctor and his lopsided smiles. They're even more mischievous this go round. "Apparently from seeing Kate, Martha knew something was going on with the two of you but she couldn't call me because her mobile had broken."

"You give your companions intergalactic mobiles now?" Liz can't believe what she's hearing.

"So, she contacted Dr. Calder to try and get the details of Liz's end of the story, but Dr. Calder said she didn't know exactly what the story was." The Doctor motions to Vanessa, who stands and inches towards the group. "So then Vanessa turned around and contacted the ever so spirited Claudia Donovan and Douglas Fargo while they were in Germany. With the help of Mike Yates and one of my former companions, they secured Mrs. Frederic's artifact. Mike contacted Sergeant Benton to find out if he knew where the Brigadier might be. Tegan oddly enough, contacted Sarah Jane who used the TARDIS base codes, K-9, and Mr. Smith in order to get a hold of me."

"And that's the short version," Alistair smiles. "You should have heard the longer one."

"It doesn't matter." The Doctor's face softens as he motions to his chest. "I could feel that something had happened that wasn't supposed to. The TARDIS detected the very same anomaly, and led me straight to him."

"Then I suppose I should thank you." Liz reaches for her husband's hand. The smiles are more than evident. "I don't know what I would have done if—" 

That's when Carter moves towards them, holding out Liz's tiny square Eureka cellular. 

"Um, there's a direct call from New York on a secure channel. Someone named Kate? I answered because you know, you all looked kinda busy with the catching up," Carter says. "She says it's urgent."

"Thank you, Sheriff," Liz says, taking the device from him and holding it up to her ear as she leans into Alistair. "Kate, is everything alright? No, no your father isn't down there. There's no need to—Yes, Kate, I understand UNIT protocol, but your father isn't in South America anymore."

"Liz—" Alistair holds his hand out, and Liz passes the cellular. He takes a small step to the side. His voice lowers. "At ease, Tiger. That's an order."

Liz puts one hand over her heart, her fist clenching as she looks to the Doctor. 

"Thank you," she whispers, hoping her eyes convey how grateful she is. 

"You're welcome," he whispers back, his lopsided grin turning wistful as Liz sees the alien she used to know.


End file.
